<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Underneath The Mistletoe by DodgyKermit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300074">Underneath The Mistletoe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgyKermit/pseuds/DodgyKermit'>DodgyKermit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF, eboys - Fandom, youtube - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lockdown, Christmas Special, Cute, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, chrismassy shit, oh lordy, okay...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:15:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgyKermit/pseuds/DodgyKermit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mistletoe.</p><p>It’s green leaves and snow-white berries almost dancing amongst the strings of tinsel. Alex scolded himself for not noticing it earlier and turned his head to face George again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Andrew/Alex Elmslie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Underneath The Mistletoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fairy lights reflected sparkles of color on tired, grey eyes, and the smell of alcohol intoxicated nostrils; numbing racing thoughts.</p><p>Alex sat, sprawled over the dining chairs in his two bedroom, London flat, mind somewhere else. He sighed, and looked up at the tinsel hanging from the ceiling lamp, the metallic-red colour of it's thin strands tinting the white walls with a splash of colour.</p><p>James, Will and George were all gathered on the opposite side of the living room, talking amongst themselves, making the most of the time they had together before tonight - the dreaded strike of midnight. It sounds like some sort of horror film. "2020,THE MOVIE''. Christmas is practically cancelled and all Alex can think about is that he's going to be stuck in his small-ass apartment with his flatmate who he happens to have the biggest crush on... He and George were planning on spending Christmas with their own family's, which was Alex's chance to escape the fact that George would never look at him the same way that Alex does him. But now, they're spending Christmas together, which wouldn't be so bad if Alex didn't have feelings for him, his life is really crumbling in his hands by the second.</p><p>He'd been on the phone to his mother an hour prior, on the brink of mental collapse: She'd tried to comfort him, but failed rather miserably. Even her soft voice and gentle words couldn't calm the boy's chokes and sobs.</p><p>As Alex lay folded over the wooden dining chairs, he fell further and further into a state of despair. He rolled his eyes back, let out a groan and slowly lifted his heavy, tired body into a sitting position, and placed his glass of golden liquid on the table-top. Another sigh escaped his lips and he flopped his head down on his folded arms, resting on the table.</p><p>"Alex, mate, you alright?"<br/>
Alex snapped his head up to face the man who spoke to him. He knew without looking who it was. He recognised the way the 'L' rolled off their tongue, making Alex's heart flutter. It was George.</p><p>"Hmm?"  was all the boy could muster up to say. His cheeks now a ruby-red colour, he looked at George with weary eyes. George gave him a comforting book and pulled a seat out from under the table, and sat next to Alex. He froze. His chest tightened and his eyes widened. George looked at him with his sapphire-blue eyes and smile that just radiated kindness. He let out a sigh and turned his head to face the ceiling. His heart stopped and he was immediately filled with panic. </p><p>Mistletoe.</p><p>It's green leaves and snow-white berries almost dancing amongst the strings of tinsel. Alex scolded himself for not noticing it earlier and turned his head to face George again.</p><p>"Umm, G-george..." As the red tone on his cheeks deepened in colour, he pointed to the blasted sprig of Mistletoe hanging above them. It was almost as if he could hear the plant laughing at him, jeering... George's face fell and he looked to where Alex was pointing his delicate fingers, and immediately snapped it back down again. He too, was now a bright shade of pink.</p><p>"O-oh shit". He stuttered. looking back at Alex's soft blue eyes, filled with fear. But what George didn't see was the spark of excitement and hope in the boy, as he wished for some sort of Christmas miracle to happen so he would actually be able to feel the other's lips on his own.</p><p>"Ohh, Come one guys, just snog already" Will hollered from the other side of the room.</p><p>"Jesus, Will, shut up!" James scolded </p><p>Alex and George both snapped their heads around to glare at the two smug-looking men on the leather sofa across from them.</p><p>"Right... Will, we should probably get going..." James said in a hushed tone. Both men hurriedly waved the two a Merry Christmas and left the flat with a soft slam of a door, a rustle of coats and a clinking of beer bottles.</p><p>Now the two men were left by themselves, a bright red tint-dusting their hot cheeks, nervousness floating around above their heads.</p><p>"Heh, they're gone now, so we don't have to do it if y'know... you don't want to.." Alex said with a whisper, while using the sleeves of his hoodie to cover his hot, flushed face. His thoughts rushing and his heart almost beating out of his chest, Alex sat there, paralysed like a scared rabbit as he stared at his flatmate's worried expression. The lights and shiny baubles on the tree behind him reflecting off George's deep, ocean-blue eyes. Alex was mesmerised. His gaze travelling towards the others soft, rose-bud  lips. Luring him in.</p><p>"Haha, yeah... but I-I mean I wouldn't mi-'' George was cut off by Alex shuffling closer and connecting their lips. George, melting the other's warm touch. George moved his hands up towards Alex's jaw, cupping his face and pulling him closer and further into the kiss. Alex's stomach was filled with butterflies and his insides a soft layer of fuzz, making him feel safe and warm. </p><p>The mistletoe that still hung from the ceiling, almost smiled, (well, as much as a dead plant can) it's white berries almost glowing, with a smug aura, as if it knew of what it had achieved. Maybe Christmas miracles do exist?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haha, yeah. So I did that... Please don’t sue me, I don’t know what I’m doing... Anyway, I hoped you liked it, your comments and feedback are appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>